En un lugar que está en el mapa
by limonada
Summary: Dora va a explorar a un lugar apartado, pero no está sola. Limonada, escenas picantes, no es para todos. Capítulo único.


**Notas del autor: **Hice este fic como una parodia a Dora la Exploradora, es lemon, y no se le tomen muy en serio. Hay otro que es más dark, y tirando a serio.

**Advertencia: **Lemon, limonada, escenas eróticas, incesto etc.

**EN UN LUGAR QUE ESTÁ EN EL MAPA**

Dora llegó cansada a su destino pero al verlo supo que había valido la pena. Esa parte del bosque no tenía mosquitos y los árboles eran altos y frondosos dando una hermosa sombra. Los estanques burbujeaban y sus aguas eran cristalinas.

Haber llegado hasta ahí fue algo complicado. Luego de horas de caminata, escalar, bordear y llegar a su destino. Se ocuparía de la carpa luego, primero lo primero. Empezó a explorar los alrededores buscando algún rastro de alguien que estuviera cerca.

No encontró a nadie, lo cual era lógico considerando que era un lugar difícil de acceder.

Dejó su equipo en el suelo y se empezó a desnudar. Primero se quitó la camiseta rosa al que le siguió su corpiño, dejando al descubierto sus redondeados pechos. No muy grandes pero correspondientes a una saludable señorita de su edad, su ombligo estaba enmarcado en un vientre liso y firme. Lo siguiente fueron sus zapatos y calcetines que quedaron junto a su camiseta. Sus shorts naranjas fueron los siguientes y finalmente su prenda más íntima. Las piernas de Dora eran firmes al igual que sus bien formadas nalgas. Su cintura era estrecha y curveaba delicadamente en las caderas para dar el toque final a un fino y sensual cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa de verano acaricie su cuerpo y que la luz del sol la envuelva con su tibio calor de primavera. Se adentró en el enorme estanque paso a paso. Sus aguas cálidas le dieron la bienvenida. Mientras más caminaba se hacía más profundo hasta alcanzar el nivel de su cintura. Ya era el otro extremo del enorme estanque. Dora encontró un lugar donde sentarse. El agua le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Suspiró. Para ella su cuerpo escultural era una maldición que la atrapaba en deseos pecaminosos y delicias prohibidas. El calor del agua hacía que su cuerpo volviera a tentarla y ella no podía evitarlo, su corazón le daba ideas estúpidas y su mente le ponía trampas engañosas. Donde sea que iba ella no podía escapar, estaba por todas partes, un recuerdo, una presencia, un llamado. Se abrazó a una roca saliente y trató de alejarse de todos sus apetitos.

No pudo.

- Diego – susurró a la brisa.

Había puesto una buena distancia de él y de sus insinuaciones, pero aún el recuerdo le seguía a todos partes.

"¡Es mi primo!" se reclamó mentalmente.

Las aguas se revolvieron y Dora volteó la cabeza rápidamente.

"Imposible"

- Disculpe, señorita ¿le importa si la acompaño?

Sus manos trataron de cubrir lo más posible su desnudez. De frente, sin embargo, su primo Diego no estaba para nada avergonzado de mostrarse tal cual vino al mundo. Caminaba en el estanque tranquilamente hacia ella y siendo que era más alto que Dora, el agua no le llegaba totalmente a la cintura exponiendo su erecto miembro.

- ¡¿Cómo…?! -atinó a decir ella.

- No dejaste rastros… pero te podría encontrar donde sea que te escondas. Y olvidaste tu mapa en casa, él me dijo todo lo que debía saber.

Trató de huir pero no había donde. Simplemente retrocedió hasta apoyarse hasta la enorme piedra cubierta de musgo que sobresalía del agua.

Diego también se sumergió en el agua quedando a la altura de su prima. Dora flexionó sus rodillas contra su pecho y no pudo hacer nada más.

Era un esfuerzo inútil y lo sabía. Diego simplemente se apoyó en sus rodillas y la trató de besar. La resistencia de Dora quedó inutilizada cuando Diego tomo sus manos con delicadeza y las apoyó contra de la piedra.

La besó de una forma suave y gentil. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que responder el beso y entreabrir sus labios para aceptar la atrevida lengua de su primo. Las manos de Diego se deleitaron acariciando sus piernas pero cuando trató de abrirlas empujando sus rodillas, Dora se alejó lo más que pudo en un intento de rechazarlo.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la besó nuevamente. Luego la levantó y la colocó contra la enorme piedra en forma de huevo.

- Voy a besarte, primero tus labios, luego tus pechos y luego tu vagina – Le dijo a su oído.

Se acercó a su boca. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

- Labios, pechos, vagina – repitió él – labios, pechos y vagina.

Empezó el recorrido en sus labios con un beso con lengua que Dora aceptó embelesada, sus lenguas danzaron una contra otra. Acabado el roce, siguió su camino por su cuello, con un a lentitud cargada de placer y tortura, continuó hacia abajo. El cuerpo de Dora ya lo esperaba ansiosamente. Sus pezones estaban endurecidos, su intimidad estaba húmeda, pero Diego tomó su tiempo para hacerse esperar aún más; recorría sus senos con sus labios evitando sus partes más sensibles.

Finalmente, cuando sintió que su prima ya no podía más apresó una de las aureolas de sus pechos con su boca. Dora gimió pero su primo no se detuvo. Bien estimulaba sus pechos con su mano o lo hacía con su boca.

- Diego, no podemos… ¡somos _cousins_!

- Me importa un _fuck._

Dora hizo un último e infantil intento de huida pero no pudo dar dos pasos que su primo ya la tenía atrapada por la cintura. La empujó contra la roca con algo de suavidad. Diego apoyó su pecho contra la espalda de su prima y su miembro quedó en el canal de sus nalgas. Dora podía sentirlo, enorme y totalmente duro. La mano de diego se deslizó por el espacio entre la piedra y el cuerpo

Empezó a masajear la intimidad de su prima. Los gemidos de Dora eran como música para sus oídos.

No podía soportarlo. Diego se acercó a ella y pasó su lengua por detrás de su oreja.

- Si quieres hacerlo debes decir _fuck me_.

Dora se mordió el labio inferior.

- Di _fuck me._

Su prima murmuró algo por lo bajo.

- No te escucho, dilo más fuerte.

- _F…Fuck me._

La penetración fue lenta y suave llenando a Dora totalmente. El placer se hacía intenso mientras su primo retrocedía y avanza lentamente en un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Dora sentía que enloquecía y sus jadeos se volvían más fuertes y más rápidos.

- _Faster – _exclamó jadeando - _¡Faster!_

Diego sonrió y obedeció complacido dando embestidas salvajes que hacían a su prima estremecerse. Cada embestida la hacían sacudirse contra la enorme piedra cubierta de musgo. El vaivén le hacía frotar su cuerpo contra la fría roca produciéndole extraños sentimientos de dolor y placer.

Sus uñas rasguñaron el musgo mientras los embates de Diego se hacían más fuertes. Finalmente Dora lanzó una especie de aullido cuando sintió la semilla de Diego dispararse en su interior, pero las embestidas continuaron hasta que finalmente su primo se relajó a sus espaldas y se desprendió de ella.

Dora sentía una vergüenza descomunal y no se atrevió a mirarlo hasta que el la jaló y la sentó entre sus piernas. La besó en el cuello y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

- Lo hicimos – le susurró.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y escondió su cara en su hombro.

- Lo hicimos – repitió ella – lo hicimos, lo hicimos.

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato largo hasta que Dora se atrevió a acomodarse mejor encima de su primo.

- _I love you _– le dijo.

No había forma de evitarlo ni de ocultarlo y la cercanía con Diego le quitaba las dudas y la vergüenza.

- Y yo a ti.

Dora le sonrió.

- ¿Cual fue tu parte favorita?

Diego se rió.

- Cuando nos besamos – le dijo.

- Esa fue mi parte favorita también.

Unieron sus labios y Dora se acomodó sobre el pene de Diego que ya estaba listo para la siguiente aventura.

**(FIN)**  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
